


「冢迹」「ABO」自食其果

by Tannhauser



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 03:16:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tannhauser/pseuds/Tannhauser
Summary: PWP，ABO，短打，一个小景自食其果的故事……每次开车写着写着就忘了我用的ABO设定hhhh





	「冢迹」「ABO」自食其果

“什么？”手冢国光抬了抬金棕色的眼睛，从镜片的背后看着倚在沙发里的迹部景吾。

“本大爷说，冰帝现在可能需要一个副部长，”迹部端着茶杯，撇过头，额前金色的碎发垂下，湛蓝的眼睛避开了手冢直直对过来的眼神，“而……而且我觉得侑士就挺好的。”

他故意重读了这句话中的某个名字，Yuushi就像在他舌尖滑过一样，轻浅地落进了手冢的耳里。迹部端着茶杯，却没等到手冢的反应，他的指节抵着象牙白的骨瓷，感觉手中的红茶越来越沉。

“然后呢？”手冢目光又落回了眼前的书页，语气平淡地开口，丢出了一个听起来正常无比的疑问句，仿佛迹部刚刚不过说的是晚上吃什么一类普通的小事。

迹部端着茶杯一时也不知道该如何接口，他几乎小心翼翼地用余光瞥了瞥手冢，后者倚在沙发上，棕色的发丝垂下，眉目低敛，根本不去看他，周身还是一如既往清冷的气质。迹部不知怎么回事，心里的火蹭蹭就冒出来了，他想你和不二周助两个人在雪天同撑一把伞散步倒是浪漫得很呢，天天和他待在一起又是互相借书又是互相借CD到底有没有考虑过在冰帝待着的本大爷啊？

迹部景吾越想越气，忍不住泄愤一样狠狠地把茶杯往桌上一放，杯底撞出清脆的一声，红茶都被泼洒出了几滴溅落在桌面上。

“侑士给本大爷当副部就很合适！”他声音忽的高了一度，然后意味深长地停顿了一下，转过头直直地盯着手冢。

“当本大爷的男朋友更合……”

适这个字还没说出口迹部就被突如其来涌过来的冷杉木香压的喘不过气，Omega哪能应付得了这种铺天盖地的信息素，迹部撑着沙发的扶手才能勉强稳住自己的身体，他的头脑在一瞬间都被冲得发懵，恍惚中看见手冢把手中的德文书一合，就向自己走来。

“景吾，你刚刚说什么？”

手冢几乎带上了冰碴的声音从他的头顶落下。迹部浑身绵软无力，几乎连抬头看一眼手冢的力气也没有，Alpha的信息素沉稳中带着怒意，迹部也鲜少见到这样的手冢，Omega的本能就让他想赶紧逃离。

然后还没有来得及起身，下一刻他就被俯下身的手冢紧紧匡在沙发里。

迹部瞪着眼看着面前的手冢，他的大脑在此刻的状况下几乎一片空白。Alpha的存在本身就对他有着巨大的压迫性，更何况是现在还在生气的Alpha。迹部咬着唇，额边几乎要渗出汗珠，他拖着自己马上就到崩溃临界点的脑子转了转，几乎立马就猜到了手冢为什么这么生气。

然后迹部就笑了。

是恶作剧得逞的那种浅笑，带了一点坏，又带了一点满足，嘴角轻翘，湛蓝的眼睛里都是流转的光。

“呐，手冢——”

迹部故意拉长了Tezuka的音调，尾音不受控制地抖了抖，但还是柔柔软软的，在手冢听来几乎像在撒娇。

“嗯？”手冢还是冷着脸，给了他一个简短的单音节词做回应。

然后迹部对着眉头紧锁的手冢抬了抬下巴，笑意更浓烈了，他伸手揽过手冢的脖颈，将两人面对面的距离拉到不能更近，然后他直视着那双金棕色的眼睛。

“你就这么害怕失去本大爷吗？啊嗯？”

手冢看着面前的迹部景吾，他能感觉到Omega的身体在自己的威压下已经越来越瘫软，玫瑰香早就弥漫开来，但迹部还在强装镇定，努力撑着腰，抬眼看着他，蓝色的眼睛像是翻着波浪的海水。

实在是……太可爱了。

手冢的嘴角不动声色地向上勾了勾，伸手搂住了迹部的腰，侧过头，一个吻就轻轻落在了迹部的腺体上。

“你可以试试。”

迹部景吾死命地咬着唇，就在几乎要把自己咬出了血的时候，被捏着下巴强行转过脸对上了那双金棕色的眼睛。手冢国光一向很直接，所以他选择了直接用自己的唇覆了上去，舌尖毫不费力就撬开了迹部的齿关。

“呜……不要……嗯……”

然后迹部一直勉强隐忍住的那些断断续续的呻吟就不住的往外漏了出来，他看着手冢，努力想抑制住自己发出那些甜腻的喘息，但喉咙却像不受控制一样还带上了一丝的呜咽，倒是显得更为可怜一些。玫瑰的味道浓稠得像是砸了整整一瓶的香水，然而却悉数被冷杉木香包裹了起来。

“不要？”手冢放开了他的唇，轻笑一声，手抚上迹部的双腿，滑过细嫩的肌肤，将他压得更开，低头看着那泛着粉色的小穴努力吞吐着自己的性器，然后看了看面色酡红的迹部，声音里都带了一丝调笑，“景吾，是谁先挑起来的？”

迹部听了这个问句，抿抿唇，撇过头就不说话了，结果又被狠狠顶撞了一下，正撞上了他的生殖腔，一下子眼泪都被逼了出来。“手冢国光！”迹部过于生气地哑着嗓子喊他，但是愤怒反而没有压过那一点点委屈。迹部发现这一点后也识相地闭了嘴，不再开口，就咬着唇瞪着手冢，眼角都泛了红。

手冢停了动作，俯下身去吻他，结果迹部反倒是偏着脸躲他的吻，手冢的唇就蹭过了他的脸颊，落在耳廓上。“景吾……”手冢索性轻咬着小巧的耳垂，使坏一样地对着迹部耳语，“我知道你在别扭什么。”

迹部耳尖早就泛了红，听了这话，轻哼了一声也不去搭理他。手冢吻了吻那颗泪痣，下身使了劲，迹部觉得自己几乎一瞬间都被他贯穿，生殖腔已经被手冢攻入，但手冢却放慢了动作，一下一下地欺负着他的敏感点。“你……别这样……”迹部眯着眼，巨大的快感几乎席卷了他的全身，他爽的脚趾都不住地蜷缩起来，呜咽着伸手就想推开手冢，结果感觉自己反而被钉得越来越死。

“景吾，我爱你。”

手冢终究还是叹了口气，他注视着着身下人蒙上一层水汽的蓝眼睛，眼神真挚而诚恳，几乎可以描摹出了迹部每一根沾了泪水还在轻轻颤抖的睫毛的轮廓。

“并且……我只爱你。”

想了想，手冢还是补上了这个充分条件。哦不，也许是必要条件，至少对于他的Omega来说，至少现在没有比这个更为必要的必要条件了。

果不其然，迹部似乎确实听到了他想听到的话。能让冰山开口说到这一步倒也是真的不容易，迹部犹豫了一会，才慢慢转过眼看着手冢，他还因为性爱的快感喘着气，但是神色确是明媚了些。

“啊嗯？这难道……不是应该的吗？”

迹部终于决定这回放过手冢一次，他拉着手冢的肩膀靠近自己，而自己也仰起脸凑过去，伸出舌尖，轻轻浅浅地舔了一下手冢的唇，又迅速撇过了头不去看他。

简直像一只别别扭扭在示好的小猫。

手冢觉得自己心里忽然有根名叫理智的弦，啪嗒一声崩断了。

“等……等等，你……嗯……慢点……”

迹部哭的都要没音，几近哀求的句子也被撞得断断续续。Alpha不愧是Alpha，他没想通手冢怎么忽然之间就一改温柔如水的动作，平常看着如此禁欲系的一个人，此时竟然都能像一匹露出獠牙的狼一般，让他根本无法抗拒，只能任凭他拆吃入腹。迹部此时几乎连脑子都被操得发昏，整个人都泡在快感中起起伏伏，全身每一个细胞都被最本能的欲望所占据。

“别……不行了……”

迹部觉得自己两腿又酸又软，后穴漫延出的欲望一股股地冲刷着他的每一条血脉，他的嗓子都快喊得没音了，只能小声抽噎，金发被汗水打湿散在额前，全身几乎化成了一滩水，他几乎在那么一刻想如果当初没有故意逗弄手冢生气该有多好。

现在可倒好，惹了Alpha还不是他自己受这样的罪。

……还真是自食其果。

手冢几乎没有留什么力气，迹部被他欺负得厉害，Omega本身又是极弱的体质，这下神智也开始朦朦胧胧起来，眼里也朦朦胧胧的都是手冢的身影，穿着青学的校服，传统的日式立领衬衫，纽扣一定要扣到最上一颗，经常被他嫌弃太死板了；然后是青学饱和度很高的蓝色队服，握着网球拍，那黄色的小球就极其听话地落回自己场内；看着冷冰冰的模样，实则对谁都好，尤其是不二……这时迹部感觉到手冢轻轻擦去他落下来的眼泪，他转了转眼睛，才把飘忽的神智拉回现实，对上那双金棕色跳跃着火的眼眸。

“手冢国光……”迹部揽过手冢，把脸埋进他的颈窝，蹭了蹭自己的泪水，发泄似的轻轻在手冢的腺体上咬了一口，“你这辈子都只能喜欢本大爷一个人……”说着，体力实在透支，终究还是撑不住了，失去了意识。

手冢到底还是心疼，轻轻抱着迹部放倒在床上，伸手理了理他额前微微有些凌乱的金发，毛茸茸的，这么一看，倒不太像猫咪，更像只小狮子，配上平常一生气就张牙舞爪的模样，实在是可爱。手冢的眼神都柔和了许多，他抑制着自己的冲动，释放在迹部的体内，伸手摸了摸身下人光滑平坦的小腹，才抱起毫无意识的迹部向浴室走去。

“我答应你。不仅仅是这一辈子。”


End file.
